


Christmas Cast Party

by HatterSaz



Series: Christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, SasuNaru moment, just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of the party for the cast of Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cast Party

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! May seem a bit rushed and, for that, I am sorry.

“Come on Sasuke! You have too~!” Sasuke sighed. His patience was wearing thin and the blonde shoving an outfit into his face was not helping. “I don’t want to Naruto. Let’s just go, we’ll be-“ “Come on Sasuke! _She’ll_ love it~.” Sasuke’s brow twitched. He hated that the blonde knew his one weakness. “Fine. Just get out of my way dobe.” He walked away, outfit in hand as Naruto cheered in victory. _Of course_ he cheered. Sasuke sighed, something he envisioned he’d be doing a lot of, and prayed the night was worth it.

What is tonight you wonder? Oh, well that’s easy. Tonight, is the Naruto Christmas Cast Party! Naruto had suggested it of course, and he was backed by pretty much everyone. Sasuke didn’t mind. He was friends with a good deal of the cast after all. The dobe being one of those friends. Though, right now, he questioned the solidity of that relationship as he walked down the corridors of the Hokage’s office. Of course Naruto had also suggested it take place on set. The director thought it was brilliant. Saying he could use some of the footage for a holiday special.

So, with much reluctance and an irritating friend by his side, Sasuke strolled into the party. Most heads turned as Naruto loudly greeted everybody. Sasuke was not happy. However, when he caught sight of someone, he cheered up a whole lot. Mainly because she was Mrs. Clause but no one needs to know that. He walked over to her immediately and gave her a brief hug. She returned it of course, with a quick peck to the cheek. “I can’t believe Naruto got you to wear that.” She chuckled lightly. Sasuke felt heat in his face. He couldn’t tell her the reason Naruto had pulled it off. That would be the end of him.

So, instead, he spun the table around. “What about you? Who got you to wear that?” He said with slight smugness in his tone. However, this girl was used to his smugness and knew how to counteract it. Be honest. “No one. I chose to wear this.” Sasuke’s mouth dropped. However, before he could react, a hyperactive blonde and slightly less so red head appeared by their side. “Wow! Nice outfit Temari! Matches Sasuke’s outfit too~” He sang in a mocking tone. The red head next to Naruto laughed loudly, finger lazily pointing at Sasuke. “You actually managed to get him into it?! Awesome.” The two laughed as Sasuke felt a vein popping in his forehead. “Where’s your costume Gaara? I didn’t think you’d chicken out.” Sasuke smirked as Gaara shot a glare at him. Temari was the one to stop the arguing before it got out of hand.

“Gaara, does have a costume. Right Gaara?” Her tone left no room for arguing and, with his head hung low, Gaara sulked off to get changed. Naruto laughed again before high fiving Temari. “Nice one Temari! Hey, have you seen Tenten?” He asked, eyes sparkling in anticipation. Temari chuckled and patted his head. “Of course I have Naruto. She’s been roped into a drinking game with Sakura, Shizune, Karin and Hinata. Apparently it’s an ‘all-girl’ spin the bottle. Seriously, Hinata can be crazy sometimes.” She added the last sentence as an afterthought, not realizing Naruto had already run off.

Sasuke groaned. “Sakura’s here?!” Temari nodded, feeling slightly sorry for Sasuke. “Well, it is an all cast party.” She emphasized her point by pointing to Orochimaru in the corner, having a polite conversation with Itachi. Sasuke sighed, something he was getting sick of, and went for a drink. He now knew he would be needing at least a few of these.

* * *

 

Later into the party, spin the bottle had grabbed quite a lot of people’s attention, greatly pleasing Hinata. Sasuke was scared of the glint in her eyes when she looked around at who was playing. Luckily though, he was not one of them. Instead, he stood with Tenten, Naruto, Anko and Kuruma’s seiyuu. Every member of the group not wanting to drink too much. Yes, even the knucklehead ninja didn’t want to get wasted. He’s actually really smart and level headed in person… When he isn’t acting like a child.

The party was going well, until a certain drunk pink haired girl stalked over to the group. She was clearly under the influence and they could smell it on her breath. Sasuke and Naruto both grunted in annoyance. “Sasuke-Kun~! Naruto-Kun~! Let’s go home together!” Tenten clenched her fist in anger. She knew Naruto would never go off with Sakura but, it still pissed her off. “Sorry Sakura, we want to stay longer.” Naruto tried calmly, with the apologetic tone he had trained for his acting. She fell for it too. Simply giving them a pout before waddling off to harass Kakashi. The white haired man jumped at her presence before starting a pleasant conversation.

The group visibly relaxed before looking at each other. A moment later, laughter erupted from the group. After that, it was a pleasant party. Everyone mingled with each other. Well, except Naruto and Iruka. Those two were always at each other’s throats.

* * *

 

It was getting rather late when Sasuke had caught a glimpse of the clock. His eyes popped from his head and he immediately went on a search for Temari. They had a train to catch after all.

He searched and searched without any luck. He even asked people if they had seen her, again, no luck. He wandered the set of the Hokage’s tower, looking for Temari. No sign. Now, he isn’t normally one to worry but, Temari spent a lot of time on her phone and she wasn’t picking up so, he has a right to be panicking. After about ten minutes, he enlisted the help of Naruto and Kiba.

Another ten minutes passed and nothing. He leaned against a door frame to catch his breath. A moment later, and Naruto was beside him, in a similar position. Though, much to Sasuke’s dismay, Naruto was a little more well-built because of his role. Still, now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. “Anything?” Naruto shook his head before standing straight and placing a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’ll be here somewhere. She probably just keeps moving and we can’t pinpoint her.” Sasuke nodded. Naruto was probably right.

They went to move when a high pitched squeal stopped them cold. “They’re under it!” Naruto turned to look at Tenten and Hinata. Hinata’s eyes were sparkling like her crush had entered the room and Tenten looked like she was about to fall over from holding her giggles in. Naruto raised a brow before looking up, Sasuke’s gaze following. The room grew colder then. Above their heads, taped poorly to the doorframe, was a clump of mistletoe. Naruto’s mouth dropped in horror. “Oh no…”

It wasn’t a second later that they heard cheering and chanting. Hinata walked up to Naruto and patted his back. “Go get him!” She smiled and Naruto felt like he would be breaking an age old tradition if he refused. However, the look on Sasuke’s face said that, if he even tried, he would be killed. Naruto was trapped. Karin walked next to Hinata and whispered in her ear. “Think we can go next?” Hinata giggled and waited, a little impatiently, for Naruto to make a move. Which, by the way, he was not happy about. He thought, why can’t Sasuke be the one to do it? Then he realized, he shouldn’t really be thinking like that and instead be trying to get out of it somehow.

However, fate is never kind. There was a gasp behind them and, low and behold, Temari was stood, looking way too happy about the position they were in. She put down her drink and fished out her phone. “This is perfect!” Sasuke’s mouth dropped. “Temari?!” Temari shrugged. “I needed new leverage anyway.” Sasuke’s jaw hit the floor and Naruto couldn’t help but laugh. No matter what Sasuke said, this was a pretty funny situation they were in. Even if he denies it ever happened in the future.

Not wanting Temari to get the drop on him and be able to snap a photo, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s collar. Before Naruto knew what was happening, he was being pulled forward. His lips met Sasuke’s in a fierce peck before he was pushed away. They both wiped their mouth’s as Naruto frowned. “I know you didn’t like the situation, believe me I didn’t either, but there was NO need to be that harsh.” Sasuke simply growled before storming off, his rubber boots squeaking as he went.

* * *

 

The night was nearing its end and Sasuke was glad no one pressed him about the whole mistletoe thing. Though, they probably would in the morning, when they awoke from drunkland and into sober reality. He was just glad that Temari had been too slow to snap a photo. He would have died.

Unbeknownst to him, Naruto stood at the other end of the room, pleading to Tenten. “Please don’t Tenten! It can be a party thing! Yeah, just us! No one else!” Tenten made a sound like she was considering it. “Hm… And what do I get out of it?” Naruto quickly scowered his brain for answers before coming up with the solution a moment later. “I’ll take you to that fancy restaurant you mentioned! I’ll even cook a pudding for when we get home!” Tenten smiled before nodding her head. “Ok!” And, in a flash, the picture was gone. Deleted from the world.

Nothing’s ever that simple though. Seriously, how many people took a picture?! Sakura stood, not too far from Sasuke, phone in hand, fingers on the buttons. She smirked at her phone before saving the image in a private folder. The folder was titled ‘SasuNaruSasu’ and needed a passcode to be accessible. Deciding it best to save it for herself, she put her phone away and continued with the party.

* * *

 

It was Christmas day when they saw it. The ‘Holiday Special’ the director had mentioned. Naruto sat on the phone to Kuruma’s seiyuu as it played, sharing their reactions. Meanwhile, Sasuke sat on a couch with Temari. So far, the episode had been completely normal. Just the cast playing games and drinking. Then, it happened.

A bonus on the end of the video. Of a certain event involving a blonde jinchūriki and a raven haired rogue. Most eyes widened at the screen as it played. Naruto could hear Kuruma’s seiyuu laughing on the other end of the call but couldn’t bring up the courage to yell at him. Instead, he buried his head into his pillow and refused to move for hours. Tenten was not pleased.

Sasuke wasn’t much better. He was at his mother’s house, enjoying a family meal. His entire family gaped at him before falling into fits of laughter. Luckily, he had Temari at hand to distract everyone from the scene.

Meanwhile, across the globe, fan girls squealed and celebrated their ship finally making a move. Even if it was just an accidental keeping of tradition, the fans lapped it up. So many fanfictions were birthed from the scene and Naruto and Sasuke were forced to read them when they returned to work in the new year. They would have to act out one of the scenes at a live event. Fair to say, they weren’t too happy with that idea. Sakura however, was very into the idea and helped the director choose which one they would read. If she survives the rest of the filming, I’ll be surprised.


End file.
